


The only exception

by romipink7



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romipink7/pseuds/romipink7
Summary: He had always been told to not believe in soulmatesso he didn't even try to find his own¿What happens when his soulmate finds him?OrSome Bersekari fluff and romance that I been craving for too long
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker/Matou Kariya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Kariya had been persuaded (forced) by his friends(?)Kirei and Gilgamesh to finally have a free day in years, since his cousin Aoi died has been caring for little Sakura.In addition, after the accident he had also been willing to take care of Rin, however, the unfriendly "boyfriend", actually he did not know the nature of his relationship, but it was not difficult to draw conclusions, from Kotomine Kirei had refused outright alleging that they were fully capable of taking care of the girl.

Going back to the present

The call went like this  
\- Hello?  
-Hi wor-Kariya Rin told me that tomorrow is your birthday  
-Oh you ehm that...isn´t important, It's a day like any other I'm not the kind of person who celebrates  
-Oh what a pity peasant,we were thinking of taking care of Sakura for a day as Rin is always complaining saying that she doesn't spend time with her out of school  
-I didn't knew that you cared so-  
-Don't make stupid assumptions! I couldn't care less. It was Kirei who came up with this ridiculous plan  
'What the hell what's the worst that could happen?'

He tough

"Okay, I'm going to the mansion tomorrow at noon"  
"No, Rin wants to make a sleepover with Disney movies, pizza and ice cream so hurry up and bring the girl"

Dos hours later the white haired man was next to his niece at the huge door of the mansion, the purple-haired one hold her uncle's hand firmly with her left while with his right he held a rabbit stuffed toy.

Suddenly the doors opened wide,to reveal an anxious Rin

-Uncle Kariya, Sakura! Welcome  
-"How are you? Rin, I brought you some cookies"- the older said with a smile and offered her a bag of red celofan paper adorned with a pink ribbon  
-Oh they look yummy!- she began to open them  
-What a rude girl- said the blonde who had appeared suddenly, taking the package out of her hands  
On this the smaller attempted to recover the item to no avail 

-Abusive!  
-Insolent  
-Arrogant!  
-Dwarf  
-Thief!  
-Brat  
-Pervert!

Electrical sparks flew between them  
Kariya could not decide whether to stop them or let them continue as the exchange was rather funny

However they were interrupted

-You're no better than her snake-Claimed a blue-haired boy in a butler suit-Little Rin you only had to ap-  
-Kireiiii your dog is bothering me!

Finally the mysterious priest made his entrance 

"Cu take the girls to the movie room  
-"Of course sir", " he replied submissively and then took the luggage of the youngest of the girls- "Come with me little ladies"

He dissapeared down the aisle not without first giving a last nasty look to the other red eyed teen  
-Goodbye uncle, don't sleep too late and have a good dinner, okay?

She took her sister´s hand and followed the Butler

-Wine?- offered the dark-haired  
-Thank you but I was actually leaving. I love to take care of Sakura but I can't deny that it's exhausting

Suddenly the blonde took place next to the taller clinging to his arm

-You should go to find a source of pleasure, I know some good...  
The man with the crucifix silenced him by inserting two of his fingers into his mouth  
-Ignore him

It was the answer of the brunette who spoke so naturally that he seemed to be dealing with a pet  
The red eyed began to undo the buttons of the shirt of his lover, apparently enjoying having a spectator  
Kariya did not feel like witnessing what would happen next between the two so she proceeded to finish her glass and slowly stood up and then left without making a noise  
'Will I ever be able to find someone who wants to spend time with me?'

His father had made him think that he would never find his soul mate

And his brother had said,

-Have you seen yourself in the mirror? Your soul mate –he laughed- as if they existed and even if they were I'm sure them would rather die than kiss you, accept it Kariya you´ll die alone 

He made a detour bordering a park with a small stream, it was a pretty nice view  
He looked at his reflection on the crystal of the expensive watch that Rin had gave to him as present  
He was a disaster, white hair abnormal eyes, face surged by a burn that his father had gave him as punishment when he was small.

Why he couldn't be like his brother?

Suddenly a blow in the lower part of the stomach made him bent to recover the breath, seconds later a knife had materialized next to his neck  
-What...?  
-Keep quiet, I found your watch very cool, so I'll take it  
-It´s okay you can take it

It seemed that the man would leave him alone. However, another larger and sinister subject appeared through the shadows and urged him:  
-Ryuunosuke, have you seen his eyes? They're different color  
-Cool! That´s so cool! Can you imagine the art we could do with them?

Kariya felt a cold sweat rolling down his forehead, he had to flee from those two and fast  
"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura....needs me, I can't die yet, I won´t give my father the satisfaction that my life ends in such a pathetic way."  
He kicked the redhead in the breastbone making him fall. However his joy was short lived as the larger lifted him from his hair.  
\- Why are you hurting my dear friend? We will have a lot of fun with you tonight  
The white haired struggle was stopped when he felt a prick on his arm  
and soon everything started to cloud, the last thing he saw was something purple moving at full speed

It took him hours or maybe minutes it was impossible to discern it. The first thing he noticed was that his head and arm still hurt.Thanks to heaven, he was still alive.  
"What happened? I thought I had been killed"  
He slowly opened one of his eyes only a few millimeters.  
he seemed to be in a luxurious room. It was not a place where people would be tortured at all.

He made sure that none of his limbs were tied up, then he tried to get up but felt dizzy and almost lost the balance but out because some arms helped him

-Are you all right?  
The white-haired man looked up in front of him was a tall man with a light skin and violet hair  
He was really attractive and it did not help that he was wearing an elegant suit.  
-I think so…¿who are you?  
-My name is Lancelot


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot had always wondered if he would find his soul mate somewhere in the world, that had been one of the reasons why he had decided to leave France behind to go in his quest, Since the name that had been drawn on his wrist at the age of 15 was definitely not French or European.Since then trough their link he had experienced confused feelings, frustration, hatred, hopelessness, jealousy, loneliness...

He wanted nothing but to find his other half to embrace him and make him forget everything in some way.  
Although sometimes he could also feel love, tenderness and surrender through their link, he wanted all that for him alone.  
"Ka-ri-ya" - he had whispered against his wrist like every morning when he woke up –

"I wonder if today will be the day I will be able to find you"

That night he had accompanied his friend Arturia to a coffee where she would see with Diarmuid a boy of black hair who the blonde had already known six months ago and even though they both knew they were soul mates to each other, the two were too shy and conservative to do anything but talk about everything and nothing at once.

Lancelot didn't know what to do there, it's more at any time he planned to sneak out, it didn't feel good to have those amber eyes examining him every moment as if he were an enemy, Arturia was only his best friend, he had no eyes for anyone whose name did not start with K and end in an A  
Suddenly he began to feel intimidated and nervous as he checked under the sleeve of his sweater he could see how the letters had gone from white to a deep red.  
He is close... and in danger  
"I'm sorry but I must go.I hope that you spend a pleasant evening Monsieur Diarmuid et Madmoiselle Arturia"  
It was the only thing you want to say before you leave that place  
It was going around in your car, full of anguish for a while until in front of it appeared a park with a lake in the middle, it had to be a it should be a divine sign. He decided to go in that direction he could feel his wrist beating harder as he approached  
And then he saw the scene in front of him

There was a red-haired guy threatening another with a knife to his neck, suddenly the victim handed over a watch that appeared to be made of gold, his attacker seemed to agree and about to let him go when another much taller subject appeared and whispered something to him that seemed to incite him to continue  
He had to do something

Which one of the three?  
It had to be the one with the white hair, he doubted that his soulmate was a criminal, he feared that it would be the case.  
He decided to get closer and use what he knew of self-defense in reducing the larger man than he could fortunately take by surprise. When he found himself overtaken in number and skill, the one with the orange hair ran away.  
"Kariya?"  
He couldn't wait and had to say his name but he couldn't get an answer because the other had lost consciousness due to a wound in his arm.he picked him up from the lawn with great care and directed him to his car that was parked nearby.  
He couldn't help checking under the sleeve of the smaller male

“Lancelot”

He'd never been happier to be called like that before

Kariya felt very nervous about being in front of the owner of the name that had accompanied him as a child.AND had been his only hope in days full of loneliness and pain.

Suddenly he felt out of place because his intended man looked like a prince and he was like the ugly patit.  
he wanted to flee from there and isolate himself from the world  
hide where no one could find him and where there were no mirrors that will remind him of his appearance never again.that way this gentleman would be freed from the punishment of having to be with him  
-there must be a mistake maybe there´s another Kariya you are looking for...can't be me  
-Why do you say that?  
-you can't be linked to a monster like me. You deserve someone better.  
-I know that it´s you.don't tell those things about yourself, you're beautiful, please let me show you every day.If you allow me to I'll stay with you for the rest of our lives.  
The purple haired had kneeled before him and took the hand that had the mark and was now placing his lips over it.  
\- don't you see that I am a disaster  
Kariya could not help his blush and now his eyes threatened to fill with tears because no one had ever treat him with such love  
He could not start crying in front of a stranger like that

-Please stop  
He wanted to leave or at least enter the restroom so he wouldn't see him cry.  
Although he didn't want to ruin the probably only romantic moment that his miserable life would offer him that way

Lancelot stood up and extended his arms

\- I'll stop the pain you've been feeling

With all his emotional barriers crumbling , the white-headed could do nothing but reciprocize the embrace. Well, he was almost completely sure that it was a dream and that he had to make the most of every second before it was over.  
And then as if a pipe had broken, he started crying.

-Forgive me for taking so long to find you

He was not able to form a coherent response

The taller was caressing his hair and kissing his forehead 

It took at least 20 minutes for the one with mismatched eyes could speak. For this either they had taken seat in the kitchen where the breakfast: toasts, crepes and coffee with cream was served 

-Are you real? - I ask him after proving its toast.  
-Of course, what about you?  
-I don't know  
-I think that you are  
-I-I like your hair, your eyes, your voice and your teeth...I'm sorry...

After saying this, he covered his face with his hands

"Well, I love your hair too, and your eyes of different color, your voice, your hands and everything. Look at me, you don't have to hide from me....want chocolate?  
At this the smaller one could not avoid removing his hands.Taking advantage of this the one with long hair put his lips together.  
At that time it was as if the world stopped, leaving room for only two of them.  
And it was not a lie that the frenchmen kissed so well

They stopped after five minutes because of hunger more than anything else  
-Where's the chocolate?  
-Saved in the cupboard... I'm sorry you had cream in your face and you looked so adorable I couldn't resist.

-Kariya felt that his heart was going to explode since it was beating so fast for every thing that man said and did

they had breakfast in a pretty nice silence until all was finished.

-I'll help you wash  
-Oh there's no need I´ll do it. If you want you can take a bath, going up the stairs to your right hand, I'll leave you a change of clothes outside.  
In that moment Kariya noticed that his clothes had blood stains after yesterday's incident  
After that he took a bath of warm wáter this made him feel even more relaxed.

Was this really happening?

When he finished he could not help but see his reflection with shame, he was so pale and thin.

And then his mind had to betray him and imagine the highest running through his body with his hands

"am I that desperate?...I don't think he's like that"  
when he checked the clothes Lancelot had left him smiled upon the note that he was his and smelled like him

The outfit consisted of a steel blue shirt, black jeans and socks of the same color his shoes were still intact so he put them on.  
A while later he went down the stairs his hair still wet.  
The sleeves of the shirt covered his hands leaving only the half of his fingers visible

-You look so sweet

-No... It's big, I have probably look funny  
-Irresistible  
The taller gave him a kiss on the cheek and another under his ear  
-mmmmm-he hummed happily- What are you doing?  
-Do you want me to stop?  
-I... uhh

“No”  
He wanted to answer

And then his cell phone rang

-Oh no…is Sakura  
-Who?  
-It's a long story, please wait

The taller was not satisfied with that answer so he decided to take revenge  
-Hello? Ah Sakura yes I´m going, I'll be there in half an hour ahhh

The opposite had decided to leave a mark on his neck

-Uncle? Are you okay?  
-Yes I just… hit my head, I´ll see you son

The ypunger went to the mirror

-I can't let Sakura see this

-Who's Sakura and why is she so important?  
-It's 7 years old niece, I adopted her when her parents died, she had a sleepover with her sister who was also adopted by another family. So I have to pick her up.Do you want to come with me?  
-It's okay I no longer want to leave your side, I'll take you anywhere whenever you need.

The other couldn't help but smile

After half an hour they were outside the Tohsaka Mansion

A momento later < little purple-haired girl poked her head behind the door  
-Uncle Kariya!  
The short-haired one couldn't help but run to hug him after all she'd missed him very much.  
-Who is he?  
She asked when she noticed the presence of a stranger smiling in the car that was parked very close to where they were

When hearing that neither Rin nor Gilgamesh could contain their curiosity and opened more the doors

\- Uncle Kariya?  
-I see you made the most of your free time dear worm

At this comment the violet haired man decided to go down and stand next to Kariya to take care of him

-Excuse me but I would appreciate it if you would address him in a kinder way  
-Really? And who are you to give me orders?  
-I'm Lancelot of the Lake-he responded trying not to lose the manners  
-Kireiiiii, come here the guest of the commoner wants to tell me what to do!  
He looked at him with an arrogant smile and his chin raised

He really wanted to hit that guy

-He is a lot of annoying but it's good... really deep in his heart-commented Rin that was eyeing the newcomer from top to bottom-delighted to meet you Rin Tohsaka  
-Wasn't it Kotomine?  
-S-sakura! Don't talk nonsense, I'll never accept that last name as mine.  
-Good … I'm Sakura Matou.  
-It´s my pleasure to meet you both  
He bowed  
-Are you of the nobility?  
-I´m not sure maybe one of my ancestors  
-I'm glad to see that Kariya has made a new friend-smiled- I'm Kirei Kotomine-he extended his hand.  
gesture that the opposite corresponded

-Kirei you took too long, this guy was trying to intimidate me, it even looked like at any moment he was going to hurt me.  
Declared wiping away some tears.  
-It's not true Uncle Kirei, Lancelot at all times has been a gentleman  
-It's as Sakura says Kirei, don't believe in his crocodile tears  
Continued the older sister with her arms folded upon her chest.

-Why don't you bring some cupcakes to our guests, while we talk girls?  
-It's true!  
-Uncle Kirei taught us how to prepare them this morning, I'm sure they'll like them!

Both disappeared inside the house again

-Kireiii  
The blonde took him by the arm and pouted  
Did you finally find the owner of your brand isn´t it true?  
how do you know?  
-I can see it in your eyes  
-Is that true? You found him thanks to the day off that we gave you! Well congratulations

All this was very overwhelming for the white haired 

Fortunately at that time Sakura returned

-Here they are  
She said showing them a box with the cupcakes inside  
-They look delicious

Comented Lancelot

-Well, we'd better go back. Thank you for taking care of Sakura and for everything.

-Thank you so much as well

-Goodbye Rin, Uncle Kirei and Gil I had lots of fun.  
-See you Sakura.Come back soon  
-we'll be happy to receive you again

Then they went up to the car and after moving their hands in a farewell signal they left

-I wonder if that subject is the fated one for Uncle Kariya  
-I'm sure he is  
-And… how Gil and you did to meet?  
-I'll tell you when you grow up

-I'm no longer a little girl. Damn it! you always treat me like this! Only Cu is kind to me in this house. I´ll go to talk with him. Don´t you dare to follow me priest of doubtful reputation.

-Very well miss Rin

He smiled occupying a place next to the blonde on the sofá

-Are you happy with the name on your wrist?  
-Everyday, what about you?  
-You know the answer

And he knew because through their link he could feel nothing but love and admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me like one day and a half to translate this to English since the original was in spanish.And sorry I can't help always adding some KotoGil sprinkles to the recipe. Sorry for the cheesy ending :3

**Author's Note:**

> I was supossed to upload this for Kariya's birthday one week ago.And my english is far from perfect sorry for the mistakes.Anyway I hope you liked this I wish more people would write Bersekari.Thanks for reading c:


End file.
